High-power laser systems are being developed for a number of military and commercial applications. Many conventional high-power laser systems use one or more laser amplifier beamlines in a master oscillator/power amplifier (MOPA) configuration. Each beamline includes multiple large and relatively low-gain laser amplifiers that collectively provide a large amount of gain for optical signals being amplified.